


Stay

by mamalland



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:45:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5277200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamalland/pseuds/mamalland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>我们是最糟糕的情侣，是吧？”<br/>“你是最好的，我是最糟的。那让我们成了……大概是排在中间的，所以没那么糟。”<br/>“所以我们是‘没那么糟糕的情侣’？我们争吵，打架，偶尔想要杀了对方。别的情侣也那么干，挺正常的。”<br/>“正常是个好词。”<br/>“没错。”</p><p>The relationship between Deadpool and Spider-Man is definitely not normal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

Stay

 

Peter在裹着眼球的黑暗中猝然张开眼睛，嗡鸣震响的蜘蛛感应让他脑内的弦紧绷，在吞咽着开口前他甚至没有意识到自己始终屏着呼吸。他的声音里还带着睡意未消的喑哑：“呃，怎么回事，Wade？”

贴在Peter咽喉的武士刀微转一下，反射的亮光和皮肤被划破的冰凉的疼痛让他轻蹙了一下眉头。Wade，死侍，裸露着的覆着密密麻麻的伤痕的手臂在他的颈边收紧了一些，然后是压低的带着戏谑的同时又是冰冷的声音落在他的耳畔：“我不得不杀了你，小蜘蛛，亲爱的。”

“你是那么、那么、那么的，该死。”

 

+++

**他们同居的第一周**

 

Peter在绑住了一伙珠宝偷窃犯、制止了两起拦路抢劫、停下一辆失控的货车并且甩着裹有蛛丝的相机为自己的英姿留影、确定第二天有蜘蛛侠的照片可以给主编交差后，拖着他已经疲惫到要闭着眼睛在摩天大楼间荡秋千的身体跳进了公寓窗户。他在客厅的沙发上摊开身体，在厨房传出的牛肉咖喱的香气里摘下头套，然后闭着眼报道：“我到家啦。”

“欢迎回——呃嗷——”他的伴侣，Wade Wilson，死侍，嘴巴贱的雇佣兵，在穿着裸体女仆装，舔着汤匙转出厨房后发出了惊叫，“老天啊，基督啊，小蜘蛛！注意你的穿着！戴上你的头套！我的眼睛是闭着的，闭着的——快戴上那个该死的头套！”

Peter嘟哝着发出不满：“为什么我在家还得戴头套，它都快要被汗熏得臭烘烘的了。”

“因为那是唯一一个能为你的英雄身份保密的东西，也许？”Wade仍旧皱着脸并紧闭双眼，“你不该在任何人面前把它脱下来。”

“呃，那个任何人大概不包括我的亲人，还有朋友？”Peter摊在沙发上满脸无奈的瞧着Wade如临大敌。

“好吧，我可不是你的家人，或者朋友。”

“但你是我的男朋友，”Peter皱起了鼻子，“你是吗？我猜同居应该代表这个？”

“是啊，也许，我猜也是这样。”Wade咬着汤匙在那件蕾丝和缎带层叠的套装里拧了拧身体，他试探着让一只眼睛睁开了一条缝，“所以男朋友也能享受点儿特权？”

“随你怎么叫吧，”Peter耸了耸肩，视线在Wade被白色布料遮住了一点的粗糙的肱二头肌上流连了一会儿，“反正我是不打算继续在家里穿着蜘蛛衣了。你甚至只准我在睡觉关灯后再换衣服，那像某种怪癖，你不觉得吗？”

“呃，嗯……咱们可没有怪癖，咱们从来没说过最喜欢看小蜘蛛穿着紧身衣翘大腿！”Wade大张着眼睛打量他的脸，然后叽里呱啦地嘟哝了更多Peter听不明白的话，最后是认可的点头，“好吧。你可以在家里脱头套了，只准在家里。还有见鬼的，你长得真好看，你成年了吗——咱只看一眼就要被你那双小鹿眼睛迷住了！”

Wade一下子冲过来俯下了身，然后让他那双粗粝的嘴唇狠狠地撞上了Peter的：“我没说过你长了一张欠亲吻的脸吗，我有吗！？”

“没有，你——”Peter翻了个白眼，还想要说更多。但Wade在他张口瞬间利索滑进去的舌头让他在下一秒便没了言语。他甚至没法正常呼吸。

“你当然没有。你甚至都不愿意看我的脸！”当他们分开时，Peter气喘吁吁，然后他的肚子更加虚弱地发出咕噜噜的叫声，“现在把食物拿来，我也许会考虑原谅那个。”

“遵命，殿下。”

Wade后退一步，抓着裙角对他做出了一个女仆的行礼动作，接着一扭一扭地进了厨房。Peter对着他的背影眨眼，然后舔了舔下唇，他在下一瞬间快速地抖了抖身体。

他没有之前对话里提起的那种怪癖对吧……他有吗？

 

+++

**他们同居的第三周**

 

假期总是快乐的日子。

什么，你说超级英雄没有假期？好吧，那已经是没那么美好的旧时光了。在蜘蛛侠加入复仇者联盟之后，Peter终于有机会像个稍微正常一点的人那样获得自己的轮休假了。他终于可以每周两天舒舒服服地睡懒觉、打电子游戏、逛杂货店和洗衣服，不必担心纽约街头乱窜的犯罪分子无人料理，也可以完全和过去不止一次因为匆匆烘干而半湿的、在荡秋千时黏在皮肤上的蜘蛛衣说再见了。

并且在拥有了一个男朋友之后，Peter甚至可以用大半天假期来进行健康又刺激的床上运动。

他已经成为了一名身手矫健的“好骑手”——那是Wade的说法，在Peter给了他一头槌后，他晕晕乎乎了一会儿，然后是狠狠的一个顶胯：“哇哦。小虫，你还是一个绝佳的攻击手——有着锋利的牙口。”

当他们接吻，Peter用他“锋利的牙口”噬咬Wade下唇的软肉，在男人坏心眼地一边发出气音一边用粗糙的指尖在他的敏感处打转时恶狠狠地使了力。Wade只是“唔”了一声，他伸出舌尖舔了舔Peter匆忙打开的齿关，血液的腥甜味道在Peter的味蕾上逐渐扩散开。

Peter拧着眉后倾身体拉开了距离，Wade嘴唇上的血色让他有些不知所措：“抱歉，我没控制好力度。”他再一次为自己堪比美洲豹的超常力量而有些心烦，“疼吗？”

Wade则是得意洋洋地对着他摇头：“不用担心，咱有自愈因子，死了伤了的都不算事儿。”

他还想拉近距离继续亲吻，Peter则是用拇指在那处伤处抚了一下：“是啊，但还是会疼。”

“没那么疼，”Wade含住了他的指尖，色情的舔弄里，他的眼神却是温柔的，“别怕，小虫，咱不怕疼。”Wade对着Peter故作潇洒地挤了一下眼睛，“咱是伤痛里走出来的男人，早就习惯啦！”

Peter被他滑稽的表情逗笑了。当Wade再次覆上去时，Peter用舌尖轻轻卷走了那处伤口上的血渍。并且那里已经愈合了。

他希望那些伤痛也早已经成为过去。

 

+++

**他们同居的第二个月**

 

Peter在客厅的沙发上翻来覆去。《回到未来》第二部的录像带被暂停在标题出现的画面上，他不能再继续播放了，不然当Wade买好中餐回来后，他肯定会像离开时威胁的那样“恶狠狠打小蜘蛛的屁股”。

并不是说Peter害怕被打屁股，但他还是……最好等Wade回来后再继续剧情。

几分钟后，玄关传出转动钥匙和开门的声音，而Peter则是在嗅到钻进屋内的血腥气时绷紧身体，敏捷地弹下了沙发。Wade走进了客厅，他的两只手上提着中餐外卖盒，周遭的空气在被食物香气萦绕的同时也逸散出了血液和硫磺硝烟的气息。

Peter对着死侍制服上一大块深红的隐隐泛黑的痕迹瞪大了眼睛，然后是用力地皱眉。他看向Wade藏在头套后的面容，瞧着那两只包裹着眼部的黑色，一瞬间在脑中幻想了无数场景。

Peter看着Wade将外卖餐盒放在电视柜边，然后干涩着嗓子低声发问：“Wade，发生什么了？有人被杀吗？”

Wade则是耸了耸肩：“呃，有人受伤，大部分人没事。一个人死了。”他低头拆餐盒，在意识到手套上带着血渍后不满地咕哝了句什么，然后摘下手套转身走向厨房，“没什么大事，一起商店抢劫。我还帮了警察一点儿小忙呢！”

一个人死了。

Peter感到自己的心脏跳得有些过缓过重，他吞咽了一下，有些呼吸不畅。

“等等，Wade……死侍，”Peter听着厨房水龙头的声音，他深呼吸了一下，试图不去想象那些水流是如何携卷着Wade手上的血渍流淌和消失，“我们有过约定。你不能就那么出去，杀人，然后……”

“然后什么？”Wade靠在厨房门框边对着他歪了歪脑袋，“然后回家来？冷静点儿小虫，那些警察才不会知道——”

“然后当做什么都没有发生过！”Peter大吼出声，他开始深呼吸着来回踱步，“老天啊，死侍！那是一个 **人** ！他可能是某个孩子的父亲，某个女人的丈夫！他没准儿还有生活贫苦需要供养的父母！”

“那有点儿，呃，怎么说来着，性别歧视？”Wade的声音依旧漫不经心，“你怎么就知道那个人不是女的？以及你怎么就能知道他不是个同性恋，或者她不是个女同性恋，又或者她变成了他但依旧是个同性恋？而且——”

“停下玩笑！”Peter怒冲冲地向他扔了一只抱枕，他大约是在愤怒里用足了力气，Wade被砸得后退半步捂住了腹部，“我是认真的，死侍！不再有杀戮，至少是在你能够做到的情况下避免杀戮，你对我做过保证！”

Wade嘶着气点了点头：“是啊，我做过保证。”

“那就遵守你的诺言！”

“我遵守了，”Wade重新靠回门框，将脑袋也软绵绵地靠了上去，“一个人死了，但不是我杀的。”

“……什么？”Peter眨巴了一下眼睛，感到脑子有点懵。

“是啊是啊，疼死啦！嗷嗷嗷闭嘴——！”Wade和自己的脑子辩论了一会，然后才再次抬头对着Peter说话，“我想帮警察谈判来着，然后拿刀的那个就对着我捅了一下，再然后警察就开枪了——咱啥都没干，还被捅了一刀。在肾上，你看。”他晃晃悠悠地对着Peter顶了一下髋骨。

“那些血是你的？”Peter抿起了唇，然后快步上前扶住了几乎要晃到地上去的Wade，“老天啊，你还好吗？”

Wade摊进了他的怀里，落在Peter耳畔的声音低沉，带着些倦意：“甩开警察的时候没注意，大概是大出血了。”他可怜巴巴地吸了吸鼻子，“原本是想回来找你要表扬的，不过咱要先死一会儿了。小蜘蛛你把饭给我留点儿，还有……”

Peter感到眼眶发热，他揽着Wade坐到了地上，瞧着自己T恤前的血渍蹙紧了眉头：“还有什么？”

“……还有不许提前看电影，不然咱要打你屁股。”

Peter破涕为笑，然后感觉到双臂一沉，Wade失去了呼吸的脑袋垂落在了他的胸前。Peter抽抽鼻子发出了一声叹息，他揪着死侍头套的那只小尾巴，将红色的布料摘了下去。Wade布满伤痕的脸颊在顺着那力道后倾一下后再次撞进了他的胸膛。

Wade瞧上去还是那么丑，但是很平静……也许显得没那么丑了。而且他做了一件好事，至少是在今天，他克制甚至是牺牲了自己，那让他简直帅气十足。

“我很抱歉，”Peter叹息了一声，低头亲吻了一下Wade正在逐渐冰冷下去的额头，“以及谢谢你，Wade。亲爱的。”

 

谢谢你正在成为一个更好的人。为了我。为了你自己。

 

+++

 

_我是死侍的黄色对话框。_

**_我是死侍的白色对话框。_ **

“嘿，闭嘴，你们俩——呃，我们俩……好吧，我们三个！我们正忙活着呢！”

_我们只是在表示礼貌。_

**_没错，有人看着呢！_ **

“什么——噢，好吧！嘿！”一只布满疤痕的手探出来抖了抖手指，“你也许会好奇为什么只有文字没有画面——”

“噢，行了，死侍，没人在看着我们，我得说多少遍！”另一只小一号的手将那只布满疤痕的拍了下去，“就只是……放松，好吧，没那么放松！就只是……操我！”

“所以你听见了。如果有画面就必须得打上马赛克，那可不会太好看。”

“闭嘴，Wade！”

“行，好吧，你可真专制啊小虫嗷呜——别急别急，我正在操你呢！”

_所以就是这样了。_

**_你还是别看了，没那么好看。_ **

_真的。_

**_真的？_ **

 

+++

**他们同居的第三个月**

 

Peter不确定同意Wade和自己一起出外勤算不算一个好主意。不短的一段时间里那瞧上去还不错，在打击犯罪——更准确地说或许该是单纯的斗殴之类——方面，死侍的确是个绝佳的好帮手；而且略去Wade在高楼大厦间骑着他荡秋千那个画面，Peter觉得他们的配合还不错，雇佣兵或许没有他们以为的那么臭名昭著，人们甚至还在网络上给他们取了个“Spideypool”的组合名。

Spideypool勇救困树小猫！

Spideypool制止银行抢劫！

Spideypool破坏克鲁特人邪恶计划并捣毁其临时基地！

还不赖，是吧？也许不久后就会有“Spideypool拯救纽约市，英雄组合诞生！”之类的标题了。Wade会因为被称作英雄高兴到发疯的（Peter坚持让每一个声称死侍已经疯了的人收回他们的话）。

Spideypool街头XX姿势合集。

——好吧，也许上面那些就已经够了。

所以不短的一段时间里和Wade一起出外勤的确瞧上去还不错，然而之后则显示出那可能真的不是一个好主意。一半的责任在Peter身上，也许。

如果他有听从队长的指示不要冒进，或者如果他能将更多注意力放在自己的蜘蛛感应上，而不是通过耳麦和街道另一头的Wade商定晚餐计划——如果他避开了那颗子弹，如果他能在短暂的坠落之后再重新荡回高处去——那么也许Wade就不会以为他死了，他就不会陷入恐慌和妄想，然后失控。也许那样的话，那些俄罗斯黑帮成员还能有活命的机会。

子弹击中了Peter的右手大臂，没准儿是一颗流弹，那解释了Peter为什么没能及时发现和避开它。但它不止是一颗子弹，那些黑帮成员肯定是又放了些什么高科技分子进去，它在击中蜘蛛侠的同时释放出了高伏电流，瞬间的电压脉冲让人毫无防备。Peter短暂地失去了意识，当清醒时他正在坠落，全身酸麻得仿佛刚刚和Wade操完了一整天——老天啊，他不敢相信自己脑子里第一个冒出的是这个比喻——并且他的耳机已经被电坏了。感谢和电人的那次交手，Peter及时发动未受影响的蛛丝发射器，将自己荡到了一处低层建筑的屋顶上。

他瘫倒在地面上，在几分钟后才缓过气，尽管当颤颤巍巍地发射蛛丝继续追踪那些罪犯时，他的确感到自己的心率还不太平稳。然而几分钟已经足够久，太久了。当迅速赶过去，瞧见已经身处血泊中心的Wade时，Peter窒了一下呼吸，觉得自己仍在狂跳的心脏狠狠地沉下去了几英寸。

钢铁侠和鹰眼正一个抬着手、另一个执着弓指向死侍，美国队长躬身站在他们俩中间，用盾牌护着一名脸色惨白瑟瑟发抖的俄罗斯壮汉；Peter注意到那个俄罗斯人用一只手捂着自己的右半截腿，那条腿的下半部分躺在Wade身侧的柏油路面上，再远一点是他的好几名同伴的不太齐全的尸体。

Peter踉跄一下后落在了地面上，成环形包围着复仇者和死侍的纽约警员们迟疑着为他让出了一条路。Peter步履沉重地一步步走近，每一步都让他浑身的肌肉酸疼。

“老天啊， Wade！你做了什么！我 **让你** 做了什么！我很抱歉，我见鬼地抱歉！我是个笨蛋——！留下，留下，别发疯，别离开我！”

他的脑子在疯狂叫喊，他的心脏狂跳几乎让胸腔发疼，但Peter就只能那么微微佝偻着背，迟缓而困顿地走向死侍。他得尽全力才能隐藏自己略有些急促的呼吸。

“Wade，冷静点。”Peter越过了复仇者们，对呆立着的死侍举起了两只手，“你还好吗？”

Wade则是在一晃脑袋后一把扔掉了手上的武士刀，接着冲上来狠狠地抱住了Peter：“小蜘蛛，见鬼的，你没死！操，咱以为你挂了！咱刚刚还想把那些黑道切片切丝切丁，切成肉酱！咱刚想把这些傻逼全杀了！你没死，太好了！操了耶稣基督的大舅老爷啊！”

“他刚刚是不是叫了我们傻逼？”鹰眼的声音。

“你不该警告那家伙注意语言吗，队长？”钢铁侠的声音。

以及美国队长的：“闭嘴，Stark。”

Peter不知道他为什么还能注意到那些句子，鉴于他被Wade紧紧的拥抱箍得快要喘不上气，而且眼前一阵阵发黑。他快要晕过去了。

“我要晕过去了。”Peter从牙缝里挤出那句话，几乎提不上气。

接着他真的晕过去了。他的心脏还停顿了两分钟，那是之后从Bruce博士那里听说的，不过他绝对不是要死了，只是那些古怪电流的影响比他们以为的要久。但对于Wade来说，一切瞧上去就像是Peter死在了他的怀里——被他勒死的。Peter得承认那的确太可怕了，即使是对死侍来说。

所以Wade发疯了。他扑向复仇者们，然后在二十几名警察的连续射击里被打成了筛子。当Peter再次恢复意识时死侍的身体都已经凉透了。那些正在往他的胸膛和太阳穴上贴检测器的医护人员甚至不愿意给Wade的身体上盖一条毯子。

Peter烦躁而愤怒，想要把那些胶线一把扯下去，但Bruce博士压住了他的胳膊：“别，孩子。你需要休息，我们差点儿以为要失去你了。”

“我很好，只是有点晕，但我们的确失去了死侍！”Peter气喘吁吁。

“他会恢复的。”Bruce摇了摇头。

“如果你们没有杀了他的话，他根本用不着恢复！”

“他失控了，我们不能冒险留下他。”美国队长上前了一步。

“那个老兄完全疯了！”鹰眼对着他摇头。

Peter吞咽了一下，感到恼怒、委屈和无奈，几乎是所有的负面情感。他最终只是重新靠进担架里，让那些工作人员继续为他连接检测器：“他没疯，他只是感到受伤。你们能至少为他找条毯子吗，他还见鬼地躺在地上……拜托？”

他们为死侍找了条毯子。Peter在瞧着Wade被盖上，然后被一起抬进救护车里之后闭起了眼睛。他很快便陷入了睡眠，他只是太累了。

 

+++

**他们同居的第五个月**

 

Wade Wilson死了。死了五个小时，至少。

当Peter在傍晚7点回到公寓时，迎接他的是一个躺在沙发上的冷冰冰的人事不知的Wade。他穿着死侍制服，脑袋下面垫着只抱枕，头套被拉起一半，露出半张布满伤疤的面颊和那张通常情况下从来不知道闭上的嘴。茶几上还有吃到一半的薯片，一切瞧上去就像Wade正在度过一个平静又舒适的深秋午后，只除了他朝着自己的下巴开了一枪，往沙发和墙壁上溅了大滩的血渍。

Peter被吓坏了。他的公寓的小客厅成了一个血淋淋的凶杀现场，尽管并没有人死去。或者不，Wade Wilson死了。他在每一次死去的时候死去。这是个奇怪的句子，Peter承认这个，但别忘了这个句子的主语是死侍。

Peter沉默着在沙发边的地板上静坐了半个多小时，他思考了很多，又像是什么都没有想。然后他把Wade的死侍头套摘了下去。他打了一桶水，拿了两块抹布，先是擦了擦Wade正在缓慢愈合的下巴和脑后的血窟窿边上皮肤上的血渍，然后开始擦家具和墙壁。

他可以改天去买油漆重新粉刷一下墙壁，但对于那颗嵌在墙上的子弹，Peter暂时还没有想到解决办法。没准儿可以就那么留着，然后当接待客人时可以说：“嘿，瞧那颗子弹，是Wade上次自杀时穿过他的下巴和后脑勺之后射进墙里的！”不过Peter不确定会不会有人一脸惊喜地回答他“酷！”。

他们家的有线电视被停了，Peter记不起自己上一次交费是什么时候了。于是他瞧着电视屏幕上的雪花，靠着沙发坐了几个小时，期间仍旧是想了很多，又像是什么都没想。他甚至不愿意拿出手机刷刷推特之类打发时间，在这个时候和外界联系这个想法几乎让他害怕。他只想等Wade醒来，别的什么都不想考虑。

当Wade恢复意识时已经是深夜，外面的路灯都亮起来了，仿佛整个纽约都被包裹在光明里，只有他们家是暗的。Wade伸了个懒腰，在沙发上扭动了几下然后骂骂咧咧：“哎呀，咱的脑袋真够疼的。”

“真的，有多疼？”Peter在黑暗里扑哧了一声，甚至不知道自己在笑什么。

“疼得像是死了一遍，”Wade循着声音趴到了他面前，“小鹿眼睛亮晶晶，小虫你别是哭了？咱该不是真的死了一遍？”

“所以你不记得了？”Peter一偏脑袋躲开了Wade摸索着探向自己脸颊的手，“你朝着自己的下巴开了一枪，到处都是血，还有一颗子弹嵌在了客厅墙壁上。全都忘了？”

“呃……”Wade拖长声音回忆，那音节到后半段显出了心虚，“我有没有提过我偶尔会丢失一部分记忆？”

Peter发出危险的冷笑：“是啊，提过。”

“好吧好吧，不包括这一次。”Wade换上了那种甜腻腻的撒娇语气，粗糙的手指狡猾地插进Peter半长的棕色发丝里，然后讨好地揉了揉他的头皮，“都是脑子鼓吹的，咱才没想死呢！咱还想等小虫回来一起吃烤肉卷呢！”

Peter没法阻止自己歪过脑袋贴向那样熟悉温柔的触感，他沉默了一会儿，最终是叹息：“为什么，Wade，死侍？无聊，或者是烦躁，或者……难过？”

“不！”Wade迅速否认，然后又是一阵支吾，“好吧，无聊，有一点儿。烦躁，也有一点儿……难过，没有！嗯，没准儿有，有线电视被停了，咱不开心！难过！”

“……我很抱歉。”

Peter低声道，在黑暗中用两只手环住了膝盖。至少在这片黑暗里Wade看不到他的神情和姿势，那让他好过了一点。落在Peter头顶的手掌挪到了他的脸颊边，Wade正用拇指轻轻地抚着他的眉角。

“抱歉啥，小虫？”Wade提着尾音表示疑问，“抱歉你没及时交电视费？好吧，你要急着签支票，我可不会反对！”

Peter低笑了一下，然后吸了吸鼻子：“是啊，抱歉我没有及时交电视费，抱歉我不够有钱。”

“瞧吧，做记者多没劲！”Wade拍了拍他的脸。

“准确地说，我是摄影师。”

“啧，摄影师更没劲！”

他们俩沉默了一会儿，直到Wade跳下沙发去打开了灯。Peter已经换成了盘腿坐的姿势，然后微眯着眼抬头瞧Wade对他叉着腰耸肩膀。

“我没骗人，小蜘蛛。我真的是因为没有有线电视自杀的，没别的！我脑子不清楚，我就是个一时没想开的失足少年——或者失足大叔！没人规定大叔不能失足对吧！？大叔还能强行对着小屁孩儿遛鸟，那叫啥来着，露阴——”

“够了，那个话题该结束了。”Peter扬起一只手，“嗯摁”地对着Wade摇了摇头，雇佣兵识相地闭上了嘴。

“那我们要去吃饭吗？我饿得能吃下这间屋子里的大象！*”Wade在片刻后满脸无辜地歪过了脑袋。

Peter缓慢地摇摇头叹息了一声，然后是点头：“是啊，我们可以去吃饭。还有你可以继续和我一起出外勤，但你得学会控制自己，还有信任我——信任我没那么容易死掉——随便怎么着，我们会找到法子对付那个的。”

“我们能找到法子？”Wade对着他张大了眼睛。

“见鬼得当然。”Peter微笑着耸肩，“现在谁饿了？”

“Spideypool饿了！Spideypool要吃掉这座城市里的所有罪恶！”Wade像个小学生似的举起了一只手。

Peter则是吐了吐舌头：“呕，恶心！”

他绝不会去“吃掉”罪恶，即使是和死侍一起也不行。

 

***Elephant in the room** **，房间里的大象，也是一个惯用短语，形容一个明明存在的问题,** **却被人刻意地回避及无视。**

+++

**他们同居的第六个月**

他们需要谈谈。

这是这个星期里蜘蛛侠和死侍的第四次不期而遇。当Peter吊着蛛丝绕到大楼背面时，他瞧见了正背对自己坐在办公椅上，朝着被蛛网固定在对面墙壁上的几个家伙发射蛛网球的Wade。他显然正玩得兴起，在一个男人因为被射进嘴里的蛛网球而呛咳时，Wade几乎拍着桌子笑得浑身发抖。

而Peter甚至都不知道Wade是在什么时候偷拿了自己的发射器。也许他一开始就不该和死侍交换库存信息，那样他就不用忍受现在的状况，同时也不必因为Wade在纽约二十几处仓库里囤积着大量军火这个事实而心烦。

Peter隔着眼罩翻了个白眼，省下破窗而入的力气，只倒挂着敲了敲玻璃。

“唷，小虫！”Wade回过身后热情地对着他抖手指，然后帮Peter打开了一扇窗，“来得有点晚了呀，警报解除！”

“这一次你又是因为什么而出现在了犯罪现场，死侍？”Peter用不满的语气从牙缝里挤出雇佣兵的称呼，并朝前摊出一只手掌。

“老一套，你知道，雇佣任务……”Wade含糊作答，造作地扭动一下后翘着小指将右手搭在了Peter的掌心里，“我们是要跳舞吗，现在？倒不是说我介意有人看着——”

“发射器。”Peter咬牙切齿道，抽了一下Wade不安分的手。

“噢，对，没错。”Wade耸耸肩后摘下发射器交到了他手里，“就是帮忙测试一下，免得它在正式使用时卡壳，呃，爆炸……什么的。”

“它才不会爆炸！”

Peter将发射器装回了口袋里，然后绕过Wade去查看那些被绑缚的犯人。三个醒着，两个晕了，不过至少他们都在呼吸；Peter帮那个还在咳的家伙敲了一下背，他咳出了一团胀开的蛛网球……呕，可怜的家伙。Peter在确定无人伤亡后踱回了窗边。

“现在，解释一下，死侍。瞧上去不像是那些黑道会雇你来破坏他们自己的邪恶计划对吧？而且也不会有什么竞争对手来提供大批的佣金，只为了铲除这么一个小据点，我猜？”Peter对着Wade抱起了手臂，而后者则像是突然对天花板充满了兴趣，咬着拇指晃悠脑袋。

“某个小男孩儿出了一块巧克力曲奇，让我为他被子弹打伤了膝盖的老爸报仇，这听上去算个可靠理由吗？”Wade在沉默一会儿后歪歪脑袋，然后耸肩，“好吧，也许不太可靠，但它的确是真的。”

“听上去像是最大的瞎话，”Peter捂住了脑门，“而你又到底是在哪儿碰上了这么个小男孩？”

Wade则是再次望天花板：“推特上。我还算得上挺抢手的。”

Peter长长地呼出一口气，然后开始烦躁地来回踱步，他好几次停下和原地立正姿态严肃的死侍对视，最终却是投降般地垮下了肩膀。一个泄气的蜘蛛侠可是少见的奇观，大多数时候，即使是在面对最为强大而不可战胜的敌人的时候，他都是选择用喋喋不休和自我嘲讽来保持坚持下去的信念；而现在他就像是被某种无形的情绪击败了，甚至没法获得战斗的机会。

“好，行，如果你坚持这么说的话——你猜怎么着，我要先回家去了，反正我的工作总会自动完成的。”Peter朝着窗口横梁上发射了一束蛛丝，“在你的推特委托完成后回去见我。我们需要 **谈谈** ！”

他在助跑几步后迅速地荡出窗口，荡到了街道另一面，没有理会Wade拖长了嗓子的：“我能至少再借用一下发射器吗，我需要交通工具！”得了吧，死侍可以去乘公交车，Peter确信“骑着蜘蛛侠回家”不是他在交通工具上的唯一选项。

接下来的两个小时里Peter在整理工作照片的同时在脑子里演练即将和Wade进行的谈话，文明的、理智的、心平气和的谈话。然而结果则是他在单人思维里越是想越是愤怒，于是在Wade哼着小调开门后，迎接他的是一个仍旧穿着蜘蛛衣，在飞荡过半个客厅后重重跨坐在了他身上的蜘蛛侠。Peter固定着死侍的脑门和下巴，将他仰面压倒在了餐桌上。

去他的理智谈话。他们更需要的大概是狠狠地打一架，让这个高大健壮，却时不时脆弱敏感、偶尔神经几乎纤弱得像个小姑娘似的雇佣兵知道蜘蛛侠的厉害。他是个战士，而不是什么需要小心保护安抚的玻璃人，他可以为自己的安全和生命负责。见鬼，他甚至在为这个城市的人民的安全负责。

“我在你看来是一副脆弱样子吗，Wade！”Peter在死侍想要说话前再一次用力扳了一下他的下巴，“这个——让你感到软弱吗？我可以捏碎你的骨头，就仅仅用我的一只手。”

他在颤抖地呼吸两次后才松开了手，双眼里写满了疑惑的死侍在开口前先活动了一下下颌骨：“呃……没有？”

“那么你为什么那么做？为什么要替我完成那些，而不是……信任我？”

“什么？”

“你在完成我的工作，你在帮我应付所有危险，”Peter重重地将两只手敲在Wade脑袋两侧的桌面上，“别装傻，我们必须把这个说清楚！”

“所以，怎么了？”Wade左右看看，想要起身，Peter则是一沉屁股的同时发射蛛丝，将他的两只手固定在了桌上；雇佣兵隔着头套用力挑着一侧的眉毛，“老天，你比我以为的还要火辣，小虫。”

“回答我，你在害怕吗，死侍？”Peter没有理会那句调侃，他将Wade的头套摘了下去，和那双瞧上去有些遥远的蓝眼睛对视。

“等等，在我回答之前，这真的是一场心灵拷问还是什么另类的性爱前奏？”Wade仍在试图插科打诨。

“如果你实话实说，它可以两者都是。”Peter低声回答，倾身拉近他们的距离，不放过死侍眼中的任何情绪。

“所以真心话之后才能大冒险，”Wade撇了撇嘴角，“行，好吧，没错。我是害怕了，而且我觉得那么做是个好主意，没有危险就没有担忧，双赢！”

“那不是！那既愚蠢又自私，而且违背了我们之前说好的协定——你承诺过会信任我。”

“我有吗？”Wade无辜地眨巴了几下皱巴巴的眼皮，“而且我的确信任你。我只不过是找了个更稳妥的法子，你瞧，你能被杀死，而我不能，所以安全第一，我应该冲在前头。那是个战略，别老把事情搞复杂，小蜘蛛。”

“把事情搞复杂的是你，不是我！”Peter狠狠地翻了翻眼球，“你的理论是狗屎，Wade。我能被杀死不代表我将被杀死，我可以自己为自己战斗，我比绝大多数人都要强韧，甚至是你，死侍。所以别把我当成需要照顾的小屁孩儿，你也一点儿都不像个保姆，即使穿着那些女仆装也不行！你这个蠢蛋！”

“哇哦，好一番演讲，呃，不包括比我强韧那一部分。”Wade转了转眼珠，然后对着Peter扁了扁嘴，“好吧，行，我会停下。协议达成。”

Peter因为这样轻易的妥协而有些发愣，他微张着口眨了眨眼：“就这样？”

“就这样，不然呢？”Wade挑着眉毛对他露出开怀的笑脸，那些伤疤瞧上去仿佛都带着快乐，“现在，真心话环节结束了，我们是不是该开始正式节目了？热辣暴躁的小蜘蛛，这可是个新体验！”

“你是个怪人，死侍。”Peter皱起脸对他摇头。

“你可不是第一个说这句话的人。”Wade则是试图在被固定双手并被Peter压倒在桌面上的情况下，抬起肩膀伸长脖子索取亲吻，“凑，这比看上去的难多了。”

“是啊，和那些被我揍翻的家伙们聊聊。”

Peter也露出了笑容，他低头结束了Wade哼哼唧唧的煎熬，而在他们的嘴唇刚碰上的瞬间，雇佣兵便像饿狼般狠狠地吮吸和啃咬，像要将Peter的下唇连同他整个人都吞下肚。

“我要把你吃干抹净，小虫，”Wade不知在什么时候挣脱了一只手，那只手抵在Peter的脑后，让他们身体之间的缝隙几乎归零；Wade粗糙的指腹滑到他的颈后，炙热而沉重地摩擦着，“我就该吃了你，然后你就会是我的，永远呆在那儿。安全而且温暖。”

“你可真是个变态，死侍。”Peter不甘示弱地骑在他身上，指尖隔着制服在Wade的身上四处点火。

“谢谢称赞。”

蜘蛛侠超凡的柔韧度不论是在战斗还是性爱方面都具有绝佳的优势，Peter成功做到了在他们从餐厅到浴室再到卧室的过程里，始终紧贴在Wade身上，甚至用尽各种角度，让他们勃发的位置得到最大程度的接触。他们没准儿在某个时刻瞧上去就像尚未开化、完全由性欲主宰了头脑的原始动物，但去他的，他们得到了绝大多数人都没法体会到的狂野性爱，野蛮一点儿并不会让这次体验的美好程度降低丝毫。

那绝对是Peter做过的最好的一次谈话。

 

+++

**现在**

 

“你是那么、那么、那么的，该死。”

 

Peter感受着来自耳畔的灼热的吐息，他不知道是那气息让自己的后颈发麻，还是单单因为他的脑后正在疯狂嗡响的蜘蛛感应。而与之相对的是死侍低沉而冰冷的口吻，那声音是那么冷静，就仿佛他的每一个字都是认真的。

他的确是认真的。

刀刃已经划破了Peter颈侧的皮肤，只要再深再快一点儿，他就能立刻要了蜘蛛侠的命。

Peter极轻微地嘶声吸了一口气：“Wade，怎么了，你打算干什么？”

“还不够明显吗，小虫？”Wade用另一只手轻揉着他的发顶，“我打算杀了你。我打算为我们俩另找一条出路——至少是为了我。”

“什么，为什么！？等等，你是磕了什么药吗！”

Wade收紧了攥着刀柄的手指，Peter的心脏几乎是瞬间沉了下去，他反射性地剧烈后倾一下扳住了Wade的手腕，然后在雇佣兵“嗷呜”的嚎叫声里一个翻身，将他连人带刀甩到了一边。Wade一个前滚翻窜到了地板上，Peter微喘着瞧过去，看到他已经半坐起身捂住了鼻子。好吧，如果他被Peter的 头槌撞断了鼻梁骨，那也是活该自找的；在三更半夜威胁一个脑子不清楚的蜘蛛侠绝对不是什么好主意。

“见鬼，小虫！我们说没说过打人不打脸！”Wade扬起脑袋抱怨，在鼻血倒灌里发出诡异的吭哧声。

“没有！我们也没有说过你会在某个半夜把刀架在我的脖子上！”Peter跳下床，在Wade还想伸手摸刀前将那个玩意儿一脚踢飞了，“原地别动，死侍！还有，如果你想被自己的鼻血呛死的话就继续那么扬脑袋，基督啊！”

Wade在和他继续对视一会儿之后低下了头，鼻血顺着他的手像小溪似的流向了地板，直到两分钟后，地板上汇聚了不小的一滩血液之后出血才终于停下，而那还是在死侍拥有自愈因子的情况下。如果Peter的确撞断了他的鼻梁骨，那么断裂一定相当严重。他将床头柜上的面纸丢过去，瞧着Wade抽出一大堆，糊住了大半张脸。

“你刚刚试图杀了我。那是真的吗，我有没有错过什么？”Peter居高临下地对着他抱起手臂。

“确切地说，咱还没有真的下手，”Wade瓮声作答，“咱还有点儿犹豫呢！”

“在我看来那可不像带有任何一点犹豫！”Peter抚摸自己颈侧的伤口，那里仍旧带着刺痛，“你到底是什么毛病，你现在是清醒的吗？”

“呃，咱可能有点失血过多，不过是的。”Wade捂着脸和纸巾快速地点了点头。

“什——老天啊，我不明白，”Peter在揉揉脑袋后蹲在了他面前，“为什么？你所说的为我们，为你，找一条出路，那是什么意思？”

Wade转了转眼珠，显出了思考的样子：“就像咱说过的，小蜘蛛，你能被杀死，我们不能，那么也就是说你会死，你迟早会死对吧？”Wade用纸擦了擦脸后将它们在手里团啊团，“而且你还不让咱帮忙解决那些玩儿命的任务，好吧，计划A行不通。所以咱们就到这儿了，计划B！”

“而计划B就是你杀了我？！”Peter快要被这样奇怪的逻辑搞疯了，“那算什么狗屎计划？”

“很简单不是吗？没有小蜘蛛就没有担忧，然后我就自由了！”

“没有我你就……自由了？”

他们俩在窗外路灯黯淡的光线里面面相觑。Peter瞧着Wade的神情从理所当然转向犹豫，又转向了一阵茫然的恐慌和不知所措；他不知道自己的神情是怎么样的，但他猜不会太好，他感到很糟，一种他已经很久没有体会过的糟糕。就像他回到了Ben叔叔死去的那个晚上，他是个对自己的能力和未来一无所知的、迷茫的青少年。他在忍不住的吸气里颤栗一下，坐在了地板上。

“……我做错什么了吗？”Peter皱着眉望住不安地搓着脸的死侍，“Wade，Wade，看着我。我做了什么让你生气的事吗？我让你失望了还是怎么的？如果我们之间有什么问题的话，我们应该说出来，我们该想办法解决。我们是怎么了？”

“我不知道，我们挺好的。”Wade带着点犹豫回望他，“我们算好吗？”

“我更不知道，你才是刚刚那个拿着刀的人。”Peter吞咽了一下。

Wade捂住脸挫败地低吼了一声，他再次用力搓脸，力气大得像是要将那些伤疤搓平，要借着肉体上的疼痛来发泄烦躁。他开始骂骂咧咧地和自己的脑子对话，在好一阵“操，闭嘴，你才是大蠢蛋，你们！操！”之后才再次和Peter对视：“计划B也行不通！烂透了！”

“我该理解成那意味着你放弃杀我了吗？”

“没错，咱怎么能杀了小蜘蛛！太蠢了！”Wade大力摇头，伸出一只手摸了摸Peter颈上的伤口，“妈的，咱真不如先把自己杀了，最操蛋的是想死都死不了。小虫你生气吗，要不你把咱杀了吧，反正咱死不了，你杀了咱还能消消气。”

“那只会让我感觉更糟，别想那个主意了，你这个笨蛋！”Peter抓住那只覆着他的伤疤的粗糙手背，引导着让它包裹住了自己的脸颊，他叹了一口气，“我们是最糟糕的情侣，是吧？”

“你是最好的，我是最糟的。那让我们成了……大概是排在中间的，所以没那么糟。”Wade对着他露出笑脸。Peter永远都没法不惊奇于他那样快速的情绪转换。

“所以我们是‘没那么糟糕的情侣’？”Peter也跟着勉强勾了勾嘴角，“我们争吵，打架，偶尔想要杀了对方。别的情侣也那么干，挺正常的。”

“正常是个好词。”

“没错。”

他们安静地对视，Wade的手掌仍旧贴着Peter的脸颊，那只手掌粗糙温热并且还带着点血腥气，但那触感是熨帖而温柔的。他们像正常情侣那样，在因为对视而引起的性张力里靠近，然后接吻，接着放松。Peter在片刻后将额头抵进Wade的肩窝里，感到席卷了身心的疲惫。

“我们应该接着睡觉。”Wade做出提议。

“对，好的。”Peter拉开距离站起身，然后和Wade分别从两边爬上床，“现在几点？”

“不知道，那重要吗？”Wade甩过一只胳膊圈住了他的肩膀。

“不，不重要，我定过闹钟了。那就……晚安吧，死侍。”

“晚安，亲爱的。”

Peter稍稍歪着脑袋，让Wade更舒服地将下巴垫在自己的头顶上。他们相拥而眠，用着最为亲密的、毫无保留的姿势，然而与此同时他们之间又仿佛是隔着前所未有的遥远距离。

 

他们并不正常。他们之间存在问题，并且那问题不可解决。

也许Peter从一开始就不该为这一晚的惊魂闹剧而感到吃惊。他应该想到那会发生，而它就只是发生了。也许这正是一种在他们的“不正常限度”内的正常。

就像Peter早已经料到并且做好准备的——没有什么与死侍有关的事情会是简单的。而他是蜘蛛侠，他是一名超级英雄，他从来都准备着面对不简单。他能应付这些。

所以是的，那问题不可解决；是的，没人能真正治愈死侍的伤痛和疯狂；是的，他们也许永远都会这么在快乐和悲伤里循环往复。但不，他们能承担这个——只要Peter仍旧在这儿，只要Wade仍旧选择留下。

他们能找到一个出路。他们能够想出一个计划，并不是什么能够修复这个破碎世界的宏伟计划，就只是一个小小的，让他们所珍重的东西能够得以继续保存，让破碎的不至更加破碎的简单计划。

他们能做到那个，只要死侍选择继续留下。

 

Peter在黑暗中眨眼，隔着一个拥抱倾听Wade的呼吸和心跳。Wade早已经睡熟了，从闭眼到入睡只过了不到五分钟；他就是个没心没肺的大蠢蛋，一如既往。Peter无声地叹了一口气，他合起了眼睛，让内心隐约的不安随着疲惫散去。

如果当他睁开眼睛时某个没心没肺的大蠢蛋已经离开了，那就让那个发生吧。反正他已经做好了应对死侍排满了整个字母表的计划的准备。

 

+++

**他们不再同居的第二周**

 

Wade Wilson，死侍，嘴巴贱的雇佣兵回来了。复仇者和整个纽约市警力进入二级备战状态（你知道，一级备战通常只用来对付那种在天空打开一个大洞来运输侵略部队的邪恶外星人，或者是某些人类自己搞出来的突然间决定毁灭世界的人工智能）。

然后蜘蛛侠狠狠地揍了他一顿，雇佣兵放弃了抵抗。

能力越大，责任越大——蜘蛛侠发表演说——将一名捉摸不定的敌人化作我们亲切的友军是我在新一年里的新职责。

 

为我们的超级英雄喝彩，让我们对不可预计的未来拭目以待。

今天的纽约市依旧阳光灿烂。

 

+++

**不可预计的未来**

**_咱们完蛋了。_ **

**咱这下子是彻彻底底地困在这儿了。**

**_到底是谁同意回来的来着？_ **

_这主意糟透了！_

“闭嘴，脑子！你们提不出有用的建议，我就只能从别的地方找！”

**_哪里！？_ **

_你现在是在挠屁股吗？_

“停！从今天起咱们不由脑子发令了，咱要跟着心走！”

_心？认真的？那只是一坨能泵血的大肉块儿！_

**_咱们都不知道把它捅穿、打穿过多少回了！_ **

“你们也一样，你们也只是连着神经的另一坨大肉块儿，受着吧！”

_呕。_

**_不过好像有点儿道理。_ **

_所以呢？咱们就这么等着？_

**_地理频道说蜘蛛寿命都挺短，尤其是雄性的，算是个好消息？_ **

_蜘蛛侠该算蜘蛛还是人？_

“谁提到了死亡？”

_没人。_

“好主意！咱可以让小蜘蛛去勾引死亡女神，那样灭霸就能像诅咒我一样诅咒他了！”

**_谁提到了3P_ ** **_？_ **

_但怎么搞，先把小虫杀了？_

**_真的有人觉得让蜘蛛侠去勾引死亡女神行得通？_ **

_不。_

“呃……不。”

_那怎么办，心告诉你啥办法了吗？_

**_敲门，敲门，心先生在家吗？_ **

“那咱们就杀了Bob。”

_听着不赖，但为什么？_

“不知道，因为那样能让咱感觉糟一点儿？”

_有点儿道理。_

**_耶，糟糕棒极了。_ **

_咱绝对能杀了咱们最好的朋友。_

**_唯一的，没准儿是。_ **

_好主意。_

“那么干会不会让咱显得精神错乱？”

_是啊，绝对的。_

**_咱本来就错乱。_ **

_没错！就那么干！_

**_杀了Bob_ ** **_！_ **

_现在就干！_

“嘿，死侍——你要去哪儿？”

“杀了Bob。”

“……”

 

FIN


End file.
